FROZEN
by nena.lalala10
Summary: segerombol pecinta alam terkena badai salju, 3 diantaranya terjatuh di sebuah lubang yang sangat dalam. karena terpaksa, teman-teman mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari bantuan dengan menuruni gunung. sambil menunggu bantuan datang ketiga pendaki gunung ini berjuang bertahan hidup dan melindungi orang yang dicintainya.


**Author : Unseen  
Title : Frozen  
Genre : Adventure, Romance  
Rate : PG-12  
Cast : Song Mino (winner), Kim minhee (OC), Kim Jongwoon (super junior) | Supported Cast : Nana (after school), yunho (TVXQ), Zico (Block B), Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 _ **Hi ^^ makasi uda mau baca ff ini :') ff ini sebenernya req dari temen tapi dari pada nganggur mending di share ya kan ?. btw ff nya terinspirasi dari film 'vertical limit' jadi kalau ada kesamaan ya memang begitu adanya *plak. But well happy reading ! and comment please, thanks ^^**_

"hah.. hah..",

aku bisa mendengar deru napas seseorang diantara kami. Semua orang nampak kelelahan, Karena pendakian gunung ini.

"kita istirahat 15 menit !", ucap yunho oppa mantap. Dialah yang memimpin pendakian gunung kali ini.

Aku bersama dengan teman-teman oppaku melakukan pendakian gunung fuji di jepang. Oppa ku kim jong woon, adalah anggota salah satu anggota organisasi pecinta alam di korea. Dan Ini adalah pendakian ku yang kedua, tahun lalu kami mendaki gunung halla di pulau jeju yang di ikuti hampir 25 pendaki dari organisasi pecinta alam jong woon oppa. Tapi tahun ini kami hanya pergi ber tujuh, yunho oppa, jongwoon oppa, zico oppa, yongguk oppa, nana unnie, aku, dan….

"minhee-ya !", seru seseorang yang belum kusebutkan tadi.

"apa kau lelah ?, aigoo kau pasti lelah", dia mengambil duduk di sebelahku, ia hendak menyentuh keningku tapi aku menampisnya.

"hajima ! pergilah", protesku. Namja mesum di hadapanku ini malah tersenyum menggelikan. Tidak peduli se tajam apapun perkataanku padanya dia akan tetap menggodaku.

"kau tahu ? aku adalah penggemar berat ekspresi cemberutmu itu !", ucapnya cengengesan. Apa dia bodoh ?. aku menatapnya risih, lalu beranjak meninggalkannya.

"oppa, harusnya oppa bilang kalau namja mesum itu ikut pendakian ! dia mengganggu sekali", aduku pada jongwoon oppa seraya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"dia yang memintaku agar tidak memberitahumu hahahah…"

"lalu oppa melakukannya begitu saja ?!"

"mino itu menyukaimu kim minhee, aku hanya kasihan padanya hahah", jongwoon oppa tertawa meledek. Aku berdecak kesal, "kau menyebalkan !", umpatku kesal.

"yak ! mino ya ! apa yang kau lakukan pada minhee ? sekarang dia marah padaku !", teriak oppa pada mino yang masih terduduk di tempatku tadi. Seperti biasa namja mesum bernama mino itu malah cengengesan, tidak begitu jelas apa yang di katakannya.

"hyung ! kemarilah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan", yunho oppa memanggil jongwoon oppa. Sepertinya masalah serius, karena wajah mino pun mendadak berubah.

"aigoo~ semakin dingin saja !", eluh nana unnie yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahku.

"eung,, apa yang mereka bicarakan unnie ?", aku menatap ke empat laki-laki yang terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Mereka berada jauh dariku jadi aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"molla, mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cuaca atau semacamnya", jawab nana unnie yang sedang menikmati minuman hangatnya. Aku masih menatap kearah mereka, sampai aku melihat mino yang sepertinya sedang mendebat kan sesuatu sambil menunjuk kearahku tanpa menatapku. Kurasa mereka semua berdebat, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan ? aku penasaran !. tak lama kemudian mereka membubarkan diri, jongwoon oppa berjalan kearahku dan nana unnie.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya nana unnie pada jongwoon oppa. Sebelum berbicara jongwoon oppa menghembuskan napas berat.

"hari ini diperkirakan akan ada badai salju di puncak fuji, tapi tidak tau kapan itu akan terjadi. Bisa saja saat kita berada disana atau saat kita sudah menuruni gunung", jelasnya.

"lalu ?", nana unnie mulai terlihat cemas.

"yunho bertanya apa kita harus menghentikan pendakian atau melanjutkannya, yongguk dan zico mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan karna kemungkinan badai terjadi dimalam hari lebih besar"

"oh geurae, aku akan merapikan isi tasku dulu… oh iya lebih baik pakai pakaian dingin kalian sekarang", ucap nana unnie lalu pergi mengepak tasnya yang berantakan.

"oppaa.. tadi aku liat mino berbicara sambil menunjuk kearahku. Apa yang dia katakan ?"

"dia satu-satunya orang yang ingin pendakian di hentikan, karna ada seorang pemula sepertimu"

"mwo ? dia meremehkanku ?!", aku meninggikan suaraku. Bisa-bisanya dia meremehkanku ! awas kau song mino !.

"aniya ! dia mengkhawatirkanmu minhee-ya. Kurasa kau harus benar-benar merubah cara pandangmu tentangnya", jelasnya padaku sambil mengemasi barang-barang yang keluar dari tas. Aku masih menatap oppaku sambil cemberut.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu, cepat pakai tasmu atau aku minta mino untuk membantumu"

"aish ! tidak perlu"

Kami melanjutkan pendakian, 1 jam kemudian kami hampir mencapai puncak gunung. Kami sudah memasuki zona bersalju, oleh karena itu kami berjalan membentuk sebuah barisan yang di sambungkan oleh tali yang di kaitkan di pinggang masing-masing pendaki. Kata jong woon oppa, ini dilakukan agar jika salah satu dari kami terperosok yang lain bisa langsung menolongnya. Baris pertama ada junho oppa lalu jong woon oppa, di baris ketiga ada nana unnie lalu mino, aku, dan di belakang sendiri ada zico oppa.

Di luar perkiraanku. Disini saljunya sangat tebal, dan anginnya sangat kencang. Aku yakin aku akan mati beku jika melepas jaket dan sarung tangan ku selama kurang dari 30 menit. Kurasa cuacanya memang betul sedang tidak bersahabat. Tumpukan saljunya sangat tebal, membuatku susah untuk mengangkat kakiku. Brukk ! aku terjatuh karna kakiku tertahan oleh tumpukan salju. Krettekk ! aku mendengar sesuatu !.

"gwenchana minhee-ya ?", suara mino membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku baru tersadar semua orang berhenti karena aku. Aku menatap mereka, mencari tau apa mereka juga mendengar hal yang sama denganku. Suara retak yang begitu pelan, namun begitu nyata !.

"kau mendengarnya ?", tanyaku pada mino panic.

"dengar apa ?, cepat bangunlah cantik !", dia tak mendengarnya ?mino sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaanku,malahan dia membantuku berdiri.

"berpeganganlah pada tali ini arra ?", ia coba mengarahkanku.

"gwenchana ?!", teriak jong woon oppa dari kejauhan memastikan keadanku.

"dia baik baik saja, kita lanjutkan pendakian !", teriak mino dan kami langsung mulai berjalan kembali. Baru beberapa langkah aku kembali mendengar suara retak tersebut. Aku menoleh kebelakang, aku bisa melihat ekspresi zico oppa yang juga mulai panic sepertinya dia menyadarinya.

"mino ya !", panggil zico oppa pelan namun tajam.

"nde ?", mino menyaut tanpa membalik badan.

"katakan pada yunho untuk berhenti berjalan sekarang !", sekarang zico sudah benar-benar mematung di tempatnya.

"wae hyung ?", mino terlihat bingung ia juga berhenti berjalan.

"hyung ! berhenti sebentar !", teriak mino spontan pada yunho yang ada di depan. Namun karena angin yang terlalu kencang mereka tidak dapat mendengarnya. Karena tak di dengarkan, zico oppa terpaksa berjalan dengan langkah kecil.

KRETEKK ! KRETEKK !

"tidak ! tidak ! miino kita harus berhenti berjalan sekarang", aku bisa mendengar kepanikan zico oppa, saat suara itu kembali muncul dan malah semakin jelas. Aku paham maksud zico oppa jadi aku memutuskan berhentii berjalan, namun mereka terus berjalan, kaki ku kembali tersangkut di antara tebalnya saju. Tidakk ! aku akan jatuh lagi ! BRUKK ! aku tersungkur diatas tumpukan salju, lalu disusul jatuhnya zico oppa. BRUKK ! KRETTEKK ! KRETEKK ! kemudian suara derakan yang amat keras berbunyi disusul nya teriakan zico oppa. Zico oppa terjatuh di sebuah lubang ! karena talinya tersambung dengan ku aku ikut terseret kedalam lubang es itu. Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil menutup mata. Kejadian itu sangat cepat, semua orang berteriak. Aku panik ! aku takut !

"tahan ! tahan disana !", seseorang berteriak entah siapa itu. Aku mulai membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku dan mino sedang bergelantungan bebas. Kurasa kami bertiga terperosot dalam lubang ini. Mino sebentar-sebentar menoleh kebawah, kearahku. Aku bisa melihat nana unnie sedang mati-matian mempertahankan diri agar tak ikut teperosok kedalam.

"kita semua akan terjatuh !", teriak nana unnie yang panic.

"hyung ! apa kau bisa melihat dasarnya ?", teriak mino bertanya pada zico oppa yang sekarang berada di paling bawah sendiri.

"nde !", jawabnya singkat dengan suara yang bergetar. Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang panic disini.

"apa kita akan mati jika terjatuh disana ?", Tanya mino lagi. apa ? dia lebih licik dari yang kusangka !.

"entahlah , kurasa tidak, aku tidak yakin", aku melihat mino mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaket dinginnya. Apa itu ? pisau lipat ? untuk apa ? memutus taliku ?.

"nuna ya ! katakan pada hyung deul, aku akan memotong talinya. Aku tidak ingin kita semua terjatuh. Aku ingin kalian membawa bantuan untuk menjemput kami arra ?", mino berbicara pada nana unnie.

"mwo ?! apa kau gila ! kau tidak boleh memotong talinya mino ya !", zico oppa berteriak histeris.

"mian hyung ! aku harus melakukannya !", jawab mino kukuh. Zico oppa kembali berteriak-teriak hiseteris pada mino, sedangkan aku yang ada di anatara mereka hanya diam aku lebih memeilih mengatasi rasa panikku sendiri.

"mino ya, yunho mengijinkanmu. Tapi jongwoon tidak. Kau harus cepat memutuskan, atau kita semua akan terjatuh ! yunho, jongwoon, dan yongguk mulai kewalahan menahan beban berat kita berempat !", nana unnie berusaha menjelaskan pad amino. sekali lagi mino menoleh kearahku, aku balas menatapnya.

"nuna, katakan pada jongwoon hyung untuk mempercayakan minhee padaku, aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku, aku akan memotong talinya sekarang !", aku melihat nana unnie mengangguk.

Tidak ! dia pasti bercanda !

"andwe !", teriak zico oppa.

PATSS !

tali yang menghubungkan mino dan nana unnie sekarang terputus. Dengan segera tubuhku terbanting diatas lantai es yang dingin dan keras. Beruntung ada backpack ku yang menahan tubuhku agar tak terbanting terlalu keras. Aku mendengar mino mengerang kesakitan, begitu pula dengan zico oppa.

"AAARGHH ! AAARGHH ! neo gwenchana ?", mino mengerang kesakitan, namun entah mengapa ia malah mengkhawatirkan aku. Pencitraan ? cih !. aku tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya anggukan kecil. Mataku mencoba melihat keseliling tempat ini. Tempat ini jauh berada di bawah tempat kami mendaki tadi, lubang ini mirip dengan gua hanya saja pintu masuknya berada di atas. Kuperkirakan lubang ini berkedalaman 8 meter atau lebih. Di dalam sini hanya ada es dan bebatuan kecil, seluruh dinding pun terbentuk dari es.

"YA ! GWENCHANA !", teriak yongguk oppa dari atas lubang.

"kita baik-baik saja hyung !", sahut mino sambil berusaha berdiri.

"MINHEE ! GWENCHANA ?!", jongwoon oppa berteriak padaku. Ekpresinya terlihat kalau dia sangat khawatir padaku.

"nde oppa ! oppa keluarkan aku dari sini jebal", mohonku. Aku benar-benar tidak mau mati seperti ini, aku takut !

"kami akan menuruni gunung dengan cepat, lalu kembali kesini membawa bantuan !", jelas jongwoon oppa.

"kau akan meninggalkanku ?!"

"apa yang kau pikirkan ! aku pergi mencari bantuan! tali kita tidak cukup panjang untuk sampai kesana ! yang perlu kau lakukan hanya tetap hangat, arrachi ?!", aku tidak benar-benar mengerti. Yang aku inginkan hanya keluar dari sini.

"mino ya ! aku mengandalkanmu !", ucap jongwoon oppa sebelum ia dan yang lainnya benar-benar meninggalkan kami. Sekarang hanya kami bertiga didalam sini. Hening ! hanya suara hembusan napas yang terdengar. Aku terduduk bersandar di dinding es ini, mino masih berusaha mencari sesuatu di dalam back pack nya. Dan zico oppa…..

Dia menatap mino seakan akan ingin membunuhnya, "hyung apa kau punya korek api ?", Tanya mino innocent sambil tetap mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"SAEKKIYAAAA !"

BRUKK !

Zico oppa menggeram lalu berlari kearah mino, menerjangnya. hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi zico oppa menindih mino.

"apa yang kau pikirkan brengsekk ! kenapa kau memotong talinya !", zico oppa mulai mencengkram jaket mino, hingga membuat punggung mino sedikit terangkat.

"hyung ! jika aku tidak memotongnya, kita semua akan jatuh, dan terjebak bersama. Dengan begini mereka akan memanggil bantuan untuk kita !", mino mencoba meyakinkan zico oppa yang terlihat sangat marah. Aku menarik ucapanku, dia sama sekali bukan orang yang licik !.

"kau pikir, berapa lama waktu yang mereka butuhkan hingga kembali dengan bantuan kemari dalam badai seperti ini ? 6 jam ? 12 jam ? dan kita akan mati beku disini kurang dari 5 jam !"

"lalu bagaimana jika semua jatuh kedalam sini ?, tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari kita disini ! dan kita ber 8 akan mati bersama. Dengan seperti ini kita masih memiliki harapan, dan harapan membuat kita bertahan hidup lebih lama"

"harapan ?, bagaimana kalau bantuannya tak segera datang ? kau lihat lubang diatas sana ?. lubang itu akan segera tertutup salju dalam waktu 3 jam. Dan mereka akan kesulitan mencari kita ! dan pada akhirnya kita akan beku disini !", mino terdiam, dia melirik kearahku. Aku belum pernah melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

"tidak berguna !", zico oppa berteriak. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada jaket mino. Lalu berjalan mondar mandir.

"hyung !, kurasa kita perlu membuat suatu tanda di atas sana agar mereka tahu dimana kita", ucap mino takut-takut. Zico melirik kearah mino, "dengan apa ?", tanyanya sinis.

"aku tidak tau, kita butuh sesuatu yang benar-benar mencolok. Seperti warna merah atau…"

"satu-satu nya warna mencolok yang kita punya adalah darah kita !", mino diam mendengar ucapan zico.

"karena kau yang membuat kita terjebak disini, apa kau mau menyumbangkan darah mu ? mino-san ?", ucapnya lagi. mino tak menjawab, dia menurunkan pandangannya.

"lupakan !", ucap zico oppa mengakhiri percakapan.

Aku kembali melihat kearah jam tanganku, sekarang sudah 3 jam sejak kami terjatuh di dalam sini. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda hadirnya bantuan. Udara menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, bisa kurasakan hidungku yang membeku. Aku meringkuk menahan dingin yang tertahankan ini.

"minhee-ya, gwenchana ?", mino tiba-tiba berjalan kearahku. Mengambil duduk tepat disampingku.

"apa kau tidak lihat aku kedinginan ?", jawabku ketus tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"aigoo, sepertinya semua orang disini menyalahkanku…", sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar menyalahkannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku dan jongwoon oppa kedinginan bersama disini.

"bukan seperti itu… aku hanya takut", ucapku lirih. Dan aku akui ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara lirih padanya.

"kau tak perlu takut, ada aku disini…"

"karna itu aku takut bodoh !"

"haishh..kau ini", mino mulai menggerutu tak terima. Aku melihat kearah lubang yang ada diatas, lubang itu mulai tertutup salju yang turun. Diatas sana salju turun dengan lebat, apakah ada badai ?, apa jong woon oppa sudah berhasil menuruni gunung ?.

"kita tidak bisa diam saja ! lakukan sesuatu !", ucap zico oppa, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"mino aku tau kalau kau juga mengerti bahwa mereka tidak akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Kau juga tau kalau besar kemungkinan kalau kita akan mati disini…"

"jangan berkata seperti itu ! apapun yang terjadi kita harus bertahan hidup sampai mereka datang ! aku tidak mau kita mati disini", mino langsung angkat bicara saat zico oppa membicarakan pemikiran pesimisnya.

"cih ! kau lebih naïve dari yang kukira. Kita sudah lama saling mengenal, aku juga tidak ingin kita mati bersama disini !. setidaknya kita harus melakukan sesuatu ! kita harus membuat tanda seperti yang kita bicarakan tadi !"

"tapi dengan apa ?! kau tau, tidak banyak benda yang kita punya ! tidak mungkin juga salah satu dari kita memberikan darahnya karena itu berarti 'mati' !"

"kita punya dia….", zico oppa berkata begitu sambil melirik kearahku. seketika jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.

"mwo ?", entah karena bodoh atau apa, mino masih mempertanyakan maksut zico oppa yang sudah jelas-jelas ingin mengorbankanku !.

"kita bunuh dia dengan balok es, lalu kita ambil darahnya untuk tanda itu. Dengan begitu polisi akan mengira dia mati karena pendarahan parah", ini gila ! zico, dia gila ! dia psycho ! dia merencanakan pembunuhan tepat di depan ku dimana aku bisa melihat dan mendengar semuanya !, tuhan kumohon lindungi aku !. aku melirik kearah mino yang juga sedang melihat kearahku. Apa dia menyetujui rencana pembunuhan zico ?, aku tak berharap banyak, pasalnya aku selalu memperlakukan mino dengan buruk.

"kau bercanda !", tukas mino.

"kau tau aku serius mino", sekali lagi mino melirik sebentar kearahku.

"jauhkan pikiran gila mu itu hyung ! kau sakit ! dan udara disini memperparah kinerja otakmu !", sejujurnya aku lega mendengar penolakan mino itu. Sejak saat itu ekspresi wajah mino berubah, tidak terlihat lagi wajah tengilnya. Yang ada hanya aura hitam yang menyelimuti dirinya (?). setelah adu mulut tadi tak ada lagi yang terdengar kecuali suara jam tangan kami yang berdetik. Kesunyian ini berlangsung selama 2 jam lamanya tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Atmosphere yang dingin ini semakin memperburuk keadaan kami disini. aku semakin merapatkan jaketku, meskipun tak banyak membantu tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghangatkan diriku. Gigiku mulai bergemeletuk kedinginan, buku-buku jariku juga sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi ungu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya meringkuk kedinginan. Oppaa, kapan oppa datang menjemputku ?, aku takut. Perlahan air mataku mulai jatuh, dan aku pun mulai terisak pelan.

"cukup ! sudah berjam-jam kita hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa !", ucapan zico oppa mengagetkanku. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri sambil berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?", Tanya mino datar, masih dengan auranya yang suram.

"aku akan menjalankan rencanaku seperti yang aku katakana padamu tadi !", jelasnya sambil menatap tajam padaku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban mino, zico oppa mulai mengambil bongkahan es yang lumayan besar. Lalu berjalan cepat kearahku. Sontak aku berdiri ! aku berencana melarikan diri tapi kakiku terlalu kaku untuk itu.

"HYUNG !", teriak mino. Zico oppa sudah berada tepat di depanku. Ia mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam balok es itu kearahku. "KYAAAA !", aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil menutup mata pasrah. Namun saat aku sadar balok es itu tak segera menghantamku, aku mulai membuka mataku kembali dan mendapati mino dan zico oppa yang sedang bergulat. Mereka saling menghantam satu sama lain.

Sekarang mino berada di bawa zico oppa, tak henti-hentinya zico oppa melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah mino. Dapat kulihat hidung mino yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhku masih mematung, aku terlalu takut untuk bergerak.

BUGHKK !

Mino berhasil menendang zico oppa agar menjauhi dirinya ! darah segar keluar dari pelipis mata, hidung dan ujung bibir mino. Mino berusaha berdiri sambil mengerang kesakitan. aku melirik kearah zico oppa. Sekarang di tangannya ada sebuah papan ski, seperti orang kesetanan ia berlari kearah mino hendak memukulkan benda keras itu padanya.

"mino ! awas !", sepontan aku berteriak. Mino yang mendengarku langsung melihat kearah zico oppa yang berlari kearahnya.

BUGHKK ! KRAKK !

Terlambat ! pinggiran papan ski itu menghantam perut mino dengan sangat keras, sampai terdengar bunyi derakkan yang mengerikan di telingaku. Aku tak yakin apakah itu berasal dari papan ski itu ataukan tulang rusuk mino. Mino terpelanting jauh dari tempatnya. Dan sekarang ia sedang meringkuk kesakitan, sesekali ia menggeram menahan sakit. "AAARGHH ! UHHUKK…", dia terbatuk. Ada sesuatu yang keluar mengiringi batuknya yang terdengar menyakitkan itu. Darah ! itu darah ! mino memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tuhan ! apa dia baik-baik saja ?.

Tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat setelah menyaksikan hal mengerikan di depanku, aku kembali melihat kearah zico oppa. Dia perlahan mendekatiku, sambil membawa kembali balok es yang tadi. Air mataku mulai mengalir deras !. jongwoon oppa, appa, eomma tolong aku ! seseorang kumohon tolong aku ! aku sangat ketakutan sekarang, apa aku benar-benar akan berakhir seperti ini sekarang ?. sesekali aku meihat kearah mino, ia masih menggeliat kesakitan. aku tidak bisa berharap padanya untuk terus melindungiku, "maafkan aku minhee-ya…", ucap zico oppa lalu ia mengayunkan balok es nya.

"MENJAUH DARINYA BRENGSEK !"

BRUKK ! BRUAKKHH !

Entah sejak kapan mino mulai bangkit lalu berlari kearahku. Yang aku tau tiba-tiba saja mino menggeram marah sambil menubruk zico oppa hingga zico oppa terpelanting jauh dan membentur dinding gua ini. Zico oppa terlihat kesakitan sambil berusaha berdiri. Samar-samar terdengar suara bergemerincing. Aku mencari asal suara itu, lalu aku sadar ada Kristal es tajam yang membeku tepat di atas zico oppa. Kristal-kristal itu hendak jatuh efek dari benturan keras yang di buat oleh zico oppa saat ia membentur dinding.

"mino… langit-langitnya..", ucapku lirih. Mino yang tanggap langsung menoleh ke langit-langit seperti arahanku.

"HYUNG ! AWAS ! MENYINGKIR DARI SANA !", teriak mino histeris. Belum sempat zico oppa berdiri tegak, Kristal-kristal es yang tajam itu mulai berjatuhan dari langit-langit. Badanku kembali mematung, aku bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku.

SETT !

Seseorang memelukku, menghalangi pandanganku dari Kristal-kristal es yang berjatuhan itu. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar sesuatu yang pecah, dan seperti suara daging yang teriris. Mengerikkan. Tubuhku bergetar hebat di dalam pelukan seseorang ini. Aku menangis ketakutan. Aku yakin kalau zico oppa tidak akan selamat dari sana. Aku mendengar suara isakan kecil, bukan berasal dariku. Mino, apa dia menangis ?, kurasa iya. Ia memelukku sambil menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Perlahan perasaan iba muncul padaku, aku membalas memeluknya sambil sesekali menepuk punggungnya. "gwenchana mino-ssi, itu bukan salahmu. Itu kecelakan…", aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

3 jam…..4 jam berlalu. Langit diluar sana sudah gelap menunjukan malam hari telah tiba. Tak heran udara disini semakin menusuk tulang. Mino sudah tenang bahkan dia menutupi jasad zico oppa dengan selimut miliknya agar tak terlihat olehku.

Sudah hampir 10 jam aku menahan dingin yang menusuk disini. Aku mulai tak bisa merasakan kakiku. Aku juga mulai tak bisa bernapas dengan normal, banyak serpihan salju yang sudah menerobos masuk ke paru-paruku. Meskipun disini sangat dingin, namun tidak menghapus fakta kalau aku mengalami dehidrasi sekarang, tak ada minuman yang tersisa. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil segenggam salju yang ada di bawah, mencoba memakannya. Saat es berada di mulut, dia akan cari dengan sendirinya. Dan mungkin itu bisa meredakan rasa hausku.

"tidak ! jangan makan itu !", cegah mino sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"aku sangat haus..", rengekku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis dalam kururn waktu 10 jam terakhir ini.

"aku menemukan ini dari tas zico hyung, minum saja", ucapnya sambil memberikanku botol minum yang hampir kosong.

"tidak banyak yang tersisa, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada kau mengkonsumsi salju ini…."

"itu akan membekukan jantung mu lebih cepat, dan membunuhmu", jelasnya panjang lebar. Dengan terpaksa aku meneguk habis minuman milik zico oppa.

"berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu ?, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi… aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakiku…", aku kembali terisak saat mengeluh pada mino yang sekarang duduk bersandar pada dinding es di sebelahku.

"aku… tidak tahu. Maaf aku menempatkanmu dalam keadaan mengerikan seperti ini", lalu hening. Tak ada satupun dari kita berbicara. Mino laki-laki yang biasanya sangat berisik mendadak menjadi sangat diam. "uhhukk…uhhukk…", aku kembali terbatuk saat aku merasakan serpihan salju yang kembali masuk ke paru-paruku.

"minhee-ya… pakai ini", mino melepaskan jaketnya lalu memberikannya padaku.

"jangan gila kau akan mati beku !", tolakku. Apa dia mau bersikap sok pahlawan sekarang ini ?, ayolah.

"aku baik-baik saja ! kumohon pakailah…"

"mino ya ! ini bukan saatnya bersikap seperti pahlawan sekarang"

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkena hipotermia !. aku tau kau sudah mencapai batasanmu. tidak lama lagi kau akan terkena hipotermia minhee-ya"

"tapi itu artinya kau yang akan terkena hipotermia, bodoh !"

"aku yakin jongwoon hyung dan yang lain sekarang sedang menuju kemari dengan bantuan. Saat mereka tiba dan mendapati kita semua beku disini, itu akan membuat mereka terpukul. Jadi akan lebih baik jika salah satu dari kita tetap hidup. Dan kau adalah prioritasku sekarang ini…..", jelasnya dengan suara yang sangat rendah.

"tapi kenapa ?, aku bahkan selalu berkata hal yang kejam padamu…"

"aku sudah berjanji pada jongwoon hyung akan menjagamu dengan nyawaku bukan ?, aku yakin kau juga mendengarnya saat aku berkata seperti itu. Dan lagi….", kalimatnya menggantung. Aku menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"….akan lebih keren kalau aku mati karenamu hahahah", dia tertawa canggung. Dia masih bisa tertawa dalam keadan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar salah menilai dia dari dulu.

"sekarang pakailah minhee", mohonnya. Dengan terpaksa aku memakai jaket yang di berikan padanya. Aku merasa lebih baik. Lebih hangat, meskipun udara dingin itu masih membuat gigi ku bergemeletuk.

"kemarilah….", ucap mino sambil melebarkan lengannya seakan ingin memelukku.

"apa ?", tanyaku curiga.

"aku akan memelukmu, jadi kau akan merasa lebih hangat…"

"jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dasar cabul !"

"cabul katamu ?!, apa kau tidak tahu, kalau suhu tubuh seorang pria lebih tinggi dari wanita ?, aku hanya ingin berbagi suhu tubuh denganmu minhee-ya…", jelasnya dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan. Aku tak tau dia berkata benar atau hanya membual. Tapi aku merasa aku butuh sebuah pelukan sekarang. Dengan malu-malu aku melingkarkan tanganku keperutnya yang rata, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Dia benar, ini jauh lebih nyaman dan hangat. Samar-samar terdengar suara cekikian dari mino.

BUGKH ! aku memukul sedikit keras dada mino, karena kesal. Ia hanya mengerang kecil, namun kembali tertawa kecil.

"tidurlah, saat kau terbangun jongwoon oppa mu akan berada disini…", ucap mino. Kali ini dia serius, karena sangat lelah tanpa hitungan menit aku pun terlelap.

" _minhee-ya ! minhee-yaa !"_

Hhhahh !

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, aah kepalaku pusing sekali karena tiba-tiba terbangun !. aku melepaskan pelukan ku pada mino yang masih tertidur, dia terlihat sangat tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia tampan, dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dapat kulihat bercak darah yang mengering di pelipis matanya.

Sejujurnya aku terbangun karena aku bermimpi jongwoon oppa datang dan meneriaki namaku, tapi nyatanya sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Kurasa zico oppa benar, kita semua akan mati disini cepat atau lambat. Aku melihat kearah lubang yang di atas, kurasa badainya sudah berhenti. Kurasa aku tertidur cukup lama.

Tunggu ! aku mendengar sesuatu. Aku mencoba mempertajam pendengaranku.

" _mi.. aa !...",_ suara itu samar-samar terdengar olehku. Entah apa ini nyata atau hanya imajinasiku saja, tapi aku seperti menemukan harapan. Apa itu jongwoon oppa dan yang lain ?.

"OPPAAA ! YEOGI ! OPPAAA !", aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan tak lama kemudian suara itu mulai jelas.

" _minhee-yaa… ! zico-ya !"_

"OPPAAA ! YEOGIII !", aku kembali berteriak, aku berusaha agar suaraku lebih keras.

" _MINHEE ! APA ITU KAU ?! EODIGA ?!",_ suara itu menjadi sangat jelas sekarang.

"disini oppa ! aku di bawah sini !", aku membalas berteriak lagi. mino ! kenapa dia masih saja tertidur ?! apa dia tidak merasa terganggu sedikit pun ?!.

"mino-ya ! ireona palli ! bantuannya datang ! kita selamat", ucapku antusias saat membangunkannya.

"MINHEE-YA ! DIMANA KAU ?!", kali ini aku mendengar suara yunho oppa.

"oppa aku disini ! aku disini !"

"ya ! mino ya ! cepat bangun dan bantu aku memberi sinyal pada mereka ! palli !", aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya kasar. Aneh, dia tak merespon. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Tidak ! kumohon jangan ! aku mengecek denyut nadinya, namun aku tak merasakan apapun. Bahkan aku tak mendengar detak jantungnya saat aku menempelkan telingaku di dadanya. Andwae ! jebal ! jangan seperti ini mino-ssi ! tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai bergulir dari kelopak mataku.

"mino ! bangunlah ! jangan seperti ini kumohon !", rengekku sambil berusaha memompa dadanya dengan tanganku. Namun percuma.

"minhee-kau disana ?!", sekarang aku mendapati jongwoon oppa tengah berada di atas sana. Dia menemukanku. Seharusnya aku merasa senang sekarang, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa semakin takut, dadaku sakit.

"opp hiks…oppaa palli ! tolong kami ! kumohon tolong kami hiks…", aku mulai menangis. Tenggorokan ku seakan terbakar menahan tangisku.

"tenanglah minhee, tim SAR akan segera turun kesana dan membawa kalian keluar", jongwoon oppa berusaha menenang kan ku. Tapi aku semakin hancur melihat mino yang sama sekali tak meresponku. Yang dia lakukan hanya memejamkan mata ! tuhan kumohon jangan lakukan ini. Aku melepaskan jaket mino yang kupakai dan menyelimutkannya di badan mino.

"PALLIII !", aku berteriak histeris sambil terisak. Tak lama kemudian dua tim SAR turun mereka hendak membawaku.

"tidak kumohon bawa dia dulu !", mohonku namun sama sekali tak di dengarkan. Dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di luar gua yang selama lebih dari 15 jam mengurungku.

"minhee-ya !", jongwoon oppa langsung memelukku sambil melilitkan selimut tebal padaku. Aku balas memeluknya erat, sangat erat untuk melampiaskan perasaanku.

"tenanglah, kau sudah aman sekarang ! kau sudah bersamaku !"

"mino oppa ! mino oppaa ! kumohon selamatkan dia juga hiks..", tangisanku semakin menjadi.

"dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Dia itu tangguh", jongwoon oppa mencoba meyakinkanku sambil menuntunku kearah sebuah helicopter yang terletak tak jauh. Oppa memberiku coklat panas, namun aku benar-benar tak bisa meminumnya sekarang, yang kupikirkan hanya keadaan mino. Tak lama kemudian mino dan zico oppa sudah di keluarkan dalam lubang itu.

"kami menemukan 2 jasad pria di bawah sana, kami akan segera membawanya ke kantor anggota otopsi", jantungku bagaikan terkena sengatan listrik ratusan volt. Kakiku lemas, aku ambruk diatas salju yang membeku. "minhee-ya ! jangan seperti ini", jongwoon oppa mulai menangis. Tidak kami semua yang ada disini menangis. Yunhoo oppa, yongguk oppa, nana unnie. Aku meraung-raung frustasi, aku ingin bertemu dengannya satu kali lagi ! aku ingin memperlakukannya lebih baik ! aku ingin melihat mino dengan senyuman tengilnya itu lagi ! dan semuanya tiba-tiba gelap.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, menahan sinar silau yang menusuk mataku. Perlahan aku mengamati ruangan tempatku berbaring saat ini. Ruangan putih terang, dimana aku ?. aku langsung menyadari bahwa aku ada di dalam rumah sakit saat melihat selang infuse yang terpasang di tanganku.

Cklek !

Aku langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Itu jongwoon oppa, dia tersenyum padaku, ia mengambil kursi agar bisa duduk di dekat ranjangku.

"aku senang kau akhirnya bangun….", jongwoon oppa tersenyum lepas padaku, membuat matanya yang sipit itu semakin tak terlihat (?). satu per satu ingatanku kembali muncul. Pendakian, gunung es, gua es, dan mino !. "apa yang kau pikirkan minhee-ya ?", Tanya oppa yang tak mendapatkan responku.

"mino ! aku menyesal memperlakukannya dengan buruk, tapi semuanya terlambat….", ucapku sambil menahan air mataku.

"kenapa terlambat ?, kau bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik mulai sekarang"

"apa maksud mu ?"

"mino, dia selamat. Dia ada di kamar sebelah, dia juga baru saja bangun sepertimu"

"ta…tapi. Kata tim SAR waktu itu…."

"saat itu dia terkena hipotermia akut. Detak jantungnya melemah, dan napasnya melambat. Itu cukup membingungkan mereka pada awalnya, tapi syukurlah dia selamat. Dokter bilang dia bisa mati saat itu juga jika tidak mendapat penanganan cepat", tess ! air mataku menetes tanpa aba-aba. Aku sangat senang mendengar dia selamat !

"ya ! kenapa kau menangis ?! aishh kau ini !", jongwoon oppa mengusap air mataku yang terjatuh.

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang !", rengekku.

"tidak bisa, kau saja baru bangun seperti ini ! kau pasti belum bisa berjalan dengan benar", aku hanya diam mendengarnya. Menatap mata jongwoon oppa kesal.

"aishh…. ! baiklah baiklah ! aku akan meminjam kursi roda dulu", dalam hati aku bersorak. Tpi aku tetap memasang wajah kesal.

Cklek !

Jongwoon oppa membukakan pintu kamar mino untukku. Lalu dengan perlahan mendorong kursi rodaku memasuki kamar. Hening ! aku melihatnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, apa benar dia sudah siuman sebelumnya ?.

"aish ! kurasa dia tertidur lagi, apa kau mau aku membangunkannya ?", ucap jongwoon oppa.

"aniya ! biarkan saja…."

"mino oppa, sehatlah dengan cepat. Aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik…", ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan mino. Kenapa aku memanggilnya oppa ?, itu karena dia memang satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Tapi karna keangkuhan ku aku tak mau mengakuinya, dulu.

Dia tersenyum ….

"ya ! bangun kau manusia cabul !", teriakku saat menyadari bahwa dia hanya pura-pura.

"aku tidak akan bangun kecuali kau memanggilku mino oppa sekali lagi..", katanya sambil tetap memejamkan mata.

"ya ! aku akan membuka paksa matamu sekarang juga ! kemari kau manusia cabul !", aku hendak meraihnya tapi jongwoon oppa menjauhkan kursi rodaku dari ranjang mino. Aishh .. song mino !

-END-


End file.
